Bonne Première Impression
by a.a.k88
Summary: Daenerys veut faire une bonne première impression quand elle arrive à Winterfell. Jon Snow ne comprend pas vraiment mais il aide de la seule façon qu'il peut. Invite: Jon essayant de décrire les coiffures Nordiennes à Dany.


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas et aucun mérite ne me revient ! Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 **Titre :** Bonne Première Impression

 **Auteur :** atetheredmind

 **Lien de l'original :** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Estimation:** PG-15

 **Fandoms:** A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones

 **Couple:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen

 **Résumé:** Daenerys veut faire une bonne première impression quand elle arrive à Winterfell. Jon Snow ne comprend pas vraiment mais il aide de la seule façon qu'il peut.

 **Invite:** Jon essayant de décrire les coiffures Nordiennes à Dany.

 **Tags supplémentaires:** Adorabilité, Plaisanteries mignonnes, ils sont aussi tous nus, post-s7 mais pré-s8, inspiré par ce nouvel extrait promotionnel de quatre secondes pour GoT, on sait que Dany a les plus beaux cheveux de Westeros, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils sont assurés pour 10 milles dragons dorés, court et mignon

 **Notes de l'auteur:** Inspiré par la nouvelle coiffure de Dany dans la promo de la saison 8 de GoT.

 **Notes de la traductrice:** Je regarde la série et lis les livres en anglais. Je ne connais donc pas bien la traduction officielle de certains mots, notamment le fameux « Aye », qui est une manière différente (et ancienne) de dire « oui » en anglais. J'ai beau chercher, je ne parviens pas à savoir comment cette expression a été traduite, ni même si les traducteurs ont pris la peine de garder cette particularité du langage de certains personnages. J'ai tenté de trouver une façon de le faire passer de l'anglais au français, mais j'avoue qu'aucune solution ne m'a vraiment convaincue. Dès lors, je fais le choix de garder la version originale. Si quelqu'un a une idée (ou sait me donner la VF officielle), évidemment, je suis preneuse ^^

* * *

"Sommes-nous encore très loin maintenant, tu crois?"

Sa voix éraillée par le sommeil était étouffée, son visage obscurcit par les couches de couvertures en fourrure qu'elle avait empilées sur eux dans la nuit. Malgré tout, elle frissonna contre lui, la chair de poule se dressant sur ses jambes entremêlées avec les siennes. Jon ne put empêcher son sourire amusé. _Je suis le sang du dragon,_ lui avait-elle assuré quand il l'avait prévenue du froid impitoyable lors du départ pour Winterfell.

Mais il s'avérait que même le sang du dragon ne pouvait résister aux longues nuits brutales du véritable hiver.

Sous les couvertures, il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre son torse comme s'il pouvait la réchauffer avec son corps. Cela fonctionnait assez bien, ils l'avaient vite découvert durant leur marche de Blancport jusqu'à Winterfell. Après le deuxième jour sur la route, Ser Davos avait enfin ouvert les yeux et cessé d'ordonner le montage de la tente de Jon quand ils s'arrêtaient pour se reposer pour la nuit. Il ne dormait jamais dedans, de toute façon.

"Plus trop loin," Lui assura Jon. Derrière les murs en toile de la tente de la Reine, il pouvait entendre les doux hennissements des chevaux, les marmonnements étouffés des Dothraki rassemblés autour des feux de camps. Probablement en train de se plaindre du terrain inhospitalier et du climat du Nord. Les gardes Immaculés qui étaient en sentinelle devant la tente de la Reine étaient silencieux, comme toujours.

Daenerys leva la tête alors, émergeant des fourrures pour le regarder. Dans la faible lumière du brasier pas loin, ses yeux brillaient d'un violet profond, ses cheveux habituellement teintés de clair de lune étaient miel doré maintenant. "Qu'entends-tu par 'pas trop loin'?" Pressa-t-elle. "Un jour? Deux?"

Jon eut un petit rire. "Pourquoi es-tu aussi impatiente d'arriver à Winterfell? Ma compagnie est-elle à ce point insupportable?"

Elle roula les yeux, bien que sa bouche se contracta avec l'ombre d'un sourire affectueux. "Cela n'a rien à voir avec _toi,_ Jon. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ton égo était si grand." Il ouvrit la bouche mais sa main se referma dessus, ses yeux se plissant en un avertissement. "Ne le dis pas." Il sourit contre sa paume et elle retira sa main, se redressant sur le lit de fortune. Malheureusement, elle prit les fourrures avec elle, les amassant autour de ses épaules.

"Je demande parce que je dois planifier mon arrivée."

Il lutta contre un violent frisson tandis que l'air froid mordait sa peau nue. "Tu veux dire _notre_ arrivée?" Dit-il, s'asseyant avec elle. Elle le laissa se frayer une place dans son manteau de fourrure, l'enroulant autour d'eux deux.

Daenerys lui lança un regard comique. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de moi pour t'habiller, mon seigneur," Dit-elle, taquine.

Confus, il fronça les sourcils, tout en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille dénudée. Elle replia ses jambes sous elle, à côté de lui, arrangeant les fourrures pour qu'il n'ait pas les épaules et le cou exposés au froid. "M'habiller?" Il était perdu.

"Oui. Je dois planifier ce que je vais porter quand nous arriverons à Winterfell."

"Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ce que tu portes habituellement?" Demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas.

Elle souffla, son souffle chaud contre son visage. "Rien ne _cloche_. Je veux juste m'assurer de me montrer sous mon meilleur jour."

Il ne put résister. "Si tu veux te montrer sous ton meilleur jour, alors tu ne devrais rien porter du tout," Murmura-t-il, caressant ses doigts le long de la courbe de sa colonne, frôlant à peine le sillon sensible de ses fesses. Elle trembla, fermant les yeux tandis qu'elle pressait son front contre le sien.

"Je pense que tes hommes pourraient émettre une objection si je me présentais nue aux portes du château."

"Aye, _je_ pourrais émettre une objection," grogna-t-il, lui mordillant la mâchoire. Avec un soupir, Daenerys laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, lui donnant accès pour embrasser son cou un instant avant de soudainement s'écarter de lui, poussant sur ses épaules.

"Non!"

Jon se figea. "Non?"

"C'est _sérieux,_ Jon, et je refuse d'être distraite par cette langue habile qu'est la tienne," Réprimanda-t-elle. Rassuré que son objection n'était pas due à une véritable détresse, il se détendit.

"Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider?" Demanda-t-il. Peut-être que le plus tôt ils règleraient ceci, le plus tôt il pourrait recommencer à utiliser sa _langue habile_ sur elle. Il l'attira plus près contre lui, créant un cocon de chaleur et de fourrure. Ses mamelons durcis éraflèrent son côté, mais il fit de son mieux pour les ignorer.

"Ont-elles un style vestimentaires particulier à Winterfell?" Demanda-t-elle et il fronça les sourcils.

"Particulier? Les femmes? Elles portent des robes. Des capes. Pas bien différentes de ce que tu portes déjà."

Daenerys soupira. " _Robes. Capes._ Tu manques tellement d'imagination," dit-elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle pressa, massant distraitement ses muscles. "Tant pis. Et les cheveux?"

"Quoi les cheveux?"

Elle toucha les boucles de cheveux détachés dans sa nuque. "Comment les coiffent-elles?"

Jon laissa sortir un souffle, levant les yeux vers le toit de la tente au-dessus. "Par les sept enfers, Dany. Ca fait des mois que je n'ai plus vu une femme du Nord. Même à l'époque, je ne crois pas que je faisais assez attention à quoi ressemblaient leurs cheveux."

"Non? Tu ne flirtais pas avec toutes les jolies dames du Nord, en leur disant comme elles avaient de beaux cheveux?" Quand il la regarda à nouveau, il surprit son sourire et lâcha un rire grogneur.

"Le bâtard de Winterfell? Non, ce n'était pas moi."

Daenerys fit un doux bruit à l'arrière de sa gorge, ses yeux s'attendrissant. "Tant mieux pour moi," murmura-t-elle. Ses mains allèrent dans ses cheveux, à lui, coiffant les mèches. "Relevés? Lâchés?"

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent avec plaisir. "Quoi?"

"Les dames. Est-ce qu'elles coiffent leurs cheveux relevés ou lâchés?" Développa-t-elle. Il ravala un grognement de déception, son esprit étant allé dans une direction bien plus obscène.

"Je ne sais pas." Il essaya de se souvenir à quoi ressemblaient les cheveux de Sansa ou ceux de Lady Catelyn. Même ceux d'Arya, mais son dernier souvenir d'elle datait de trop longtemps maintenant. La pensée aurait dû le rendre triste, mais il se rappela qu'il allait bientôt la revoir. "Les deux, je crois. Je veux dire, quelque chose entre les deux. Peut-être?"

Elle rassembla la partie supérieure de ses cheveux dans son poing. "Comme ça? Comme tu les coiffes, toi?"

Jon ferma les yeux, haussant les épaules. Ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses ongles traînant le long de son cuir chevelu, même de façon innocente, envoyaient une pulsation de désir dans sa queue, le faisant s'épaissir contre sa cuisse. "A peu près. Mais... plus complexe. Comme tu fais."

"Avec des tresses, tu veux dire?"

"Aye." Ca lui revenait, maintenant. Vaguement. Ouvrant les yeux, Jon ôta ses bras d'autour de sa taille pour pouvoir les passer par l'ouverture des couvertures, rassemblant ses douces mèches soyeuses dans ses mains. Il les palpa avec appréciation pendant un moment puis, prenant une plus petite partie, il les enroula et les torsada en une tentative peu enthousiaste de tresse et les pressa contre le sommet de son crâne. "Comme ça, mais avec de vraies nattes. Des deux côtés. Et parfois, juste à l'arrière, je crois."

Elle hocha pensivement la tête, le regard lointain tandis qu'elle se l'imaginait, puis elle lui sourit. "Merci. Je pense que je peux le recréer. La petite-fille de Lord Manderly avait coiffé ses cheveux d'une manière similaire, n'est-ce pas? Je suis sûre qu'entre Missandei et moi, nous pourrons nous débrouiller."

Jon secoua la tête, médusé. "Pourquoi est-ce important comment tes cheveux sont coiffés?"

Elle lui lança un regard compatissant. "Seul un homme pourrait oser demander ça."

Il plissa les yeux de façon espiègle, puis la souleva dans ses bras. Elle couina de surprise tandis qu'il la retournait sur le sol, l'épinglant sous son poids.

"Jon!" Son gloussement fut étouffé, essoufflé. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne. "Je veux voir à quel point je peux décoiffer tes cheveux avant que tu ne doives les arranger."


End file.
